


Dance

by wolf91ice



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf91ice/pseuds/wolf91ice
Summary: The cook and swordsman share a private moment.





	Dance

Sanji hummed to himself swaying slowly to the music Brooke was playing out on the deck. He was finishing the dishes when the music started and the cheering and laughing had followed.

He heard the kitchen door open and shut quietly and smiled to himself continuing to hum without turning around. Strong arms wrapped around his waist a muscular body pressing up against his back. Swaying with him. “Almost done shit-cook?” Zoro asked his lips traveling down Sanji’s neck to suck gently on the exposed skin.

“Oi moss head watch it, nothing wrong with my food and you know it.” Sanji replied shrugging his shoulder removing the wandering mouth. “I have to finish these I’ll find you later.”

Zoro avoided the shoulder pulling Sanji back with him grinning down at the blond. “You can do them in a minute.” Zoro moved them until they were over by the door. Spinning Sanji around and pulling him even closer.

Sanji huffed but let Zoro curl around him following to the rhythm the swordsman set. They moved slowly around the kitchen Sanji rested his head on Zoro’s shoulder closing his eyes to continue to hum. 

“Nami said we’ll be at an island in the next couple of days, we should explore together for a couple hours.” Zoro murmured into Sanji’s ear. 

Sanji nodded not bothering to answer. He was content to dance with his swordsman for another minute.


End file.
